Black Dragon
The Black Dragon is a foe introduced in . It is found mostly in upper areas of Temple of Godcat, but also makes an early appearance in the lava cave of Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Dragon enemy family. Appearance The Black Dragon is based off of Abyss, the Pyrohydra head from EBF3. The only major difference is the color of the scales — black, as opposed to Abyss' red scales; all other features remain the same, including the two red eyes, tan scales along the lower part of its neck, the assorted protrusions on its body along with the "fins" on the side of its head. Overview The Black Dragon specializes in strong magic and doesn't use anything else. It has great stats and has resistances to all elements with the sole exceptions of and , which are its weaknesses. It also packs resistances to several statuses (including immunity to ), along with and debuffs. As it only attacks with highly elemental Dark magic, stacking some Dark resistance on every player (135% or more to negate all damage) or/and buffing party's Magic Defence will greatly reduce all damage taken, but won't save from attacks' secondary effects, most dangerous being and debuff, which leave the party very vulnerable to other foes' attacks. As and have no effect on Black Dragon, the only solution for the debuffs is to kill it. Holy Sword, Judgement, Aqua Arrow and Flood all work exceptionally well against the Black Dragon. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 115% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Antimatter |Target4 = Centered |Power4 = 80 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 75% |Element4 = Dark |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Black Megaflare |Target5 = All |Power5 = 35 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 50% 100% |StatusStrength5 = 20% -- |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Roar |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. }} Battle logic If it would've worked correctly, it would look this way: * Syphoned → Bite (1/2), Headbutt (1/2); * Berserked → Pulsar (1/2), Antimatter (1/2); * >65% HP → Bite (2/8), Headbutt (2/8), Pulsar (1/8), Antimatter (1/8), Roar (2/8); * ≤65% to >32% HP → Bite (1/5), Pulsar (1/5), Antimatter (1/5), Black Megaflare (1/5), Roar (1/5); * ≤32% HP → Pulsar (1/3), Antimatter (1/3), Black Megaflare (1/3). However, after deciding which of these patterns to use but before executing an action, an extra line of code — which was likely left there by an accident — overwrites the pattern chosen by a copy of that one initiated at ≤32% HP, rendering all other patterns impossible. Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4